handymannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tool (species)
'''Tools '''are used for fixing things, construction, and sometimes household work. Ironically, some tools laying around in the background appear not to have life to them. In the show, tools are fully anthropomorphic. They act like humans and do things that real tools don't do. Tools In Handy Manny, the tools, like humans, age, eat, drink, have emotions, speak, breathe, get sick, and sleep. In Staying Healthy, the tools' handle is equivalent to the human hands anatomy-wise. While tape measures like Stretch and vacuums like Sneeze uses their tape as an arm and hand while vacuums use their pipe as an arm. The tools mainly sleep in little drawers but sometimes owners would let the tools sleep in beds. It is said twice that the tools are capable of growing like all living beings. It is also implied that tools are capable of reproducing as of Lily, Lefty, and Junior are a family of crescent wreches. Due their lack of arms and legs the tools hop to get around and they are dependent so they rely on their owner to take care of their needs. The tools have to stay from water or they will rust due to their metallic bodies. Sometimes a tool can escape from a hardware store when they need an owner. Notable tools There has been tools through out the series. Sneeze and Roland are not tools even though they seem alive. *Dusty *Rusty *Pat *Turner *Felipe *Stretch *Squeeze *Flicker *Jack *Spinner *Pinzas *Beamer *Lily *Lefty *Junior *Zip *Sneeze *Ticks *Totts *Roland Tools as toys There has been some cases where the tools are mistaken as toys usually by younger children. *Uncle Manny- Chico played with the tools such putting them in his mouth. *Tools for Toys- Turner is played with by Leela. *Scribble Trouble- Chico was once again roughly playing with the tools such as pulling Stretch's tape. Lifeless Tools Not all the tools are alive in the series sometimes they don't appear alive. The ones that aren't alive don't have faces. *Kelly's Hardware sign features a faceless saw and hammer. *Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure- When Pat in the truck various faceless hammers are seen lying around. *The Tools' New Team- In the car repair dealership a faceless silver wrench can be seen on the ground. However, Pat trips over it. *Handy Manny's School for Tools- The intro features the tools' reading a book where the cover features various faceless tools. Fictional Tools Some Tools that are alive can appear in pictures or as a character on a TV show. *Supremoguy- A Phillips Screwdriver who is a super hero and Felipe's favorite super hero. *Valentines Day- Manny is using the tool calender that Kelly gave to him as a gift. *Movie Night- Dusty wanted to see a movie in which she found appealing called "Sawdust Memories" and there was a saw featured in it. *Manny's Motorcycle Adventure- Pat thought that the hammer on Kelly's magazine catalog was his cousin. In which the hammer turned out to be a drawing to advertise hardware. *The Great Donate- Dusty saw a book in the library that she wanted to read. The plot was about a female saw that broke her tooth. Trivia *Ironically, Sneeze and Roland are not really tools they are household appliances. Flicker is kind of considered as a tool. Category:Species